<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Words by sagechanoafterdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973016">Bad Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark'>sagechanoafterdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gambling, Language, Sexual Situations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So you’ve got a mouth on you, what’s the most common curse you’ve ever heard?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright Y/N you’re a smart mouth. What’s the most common curse you’ve heard?”</p><p>“Really Sam, you want me to say it with Capitan Language over here?” Your thumb hooked over towards Steve who sat at the opposite end of the kitchen island nursing a half-drunk cola.</p><p>Steve ‘No cursing in front of me’ Rodgers rolled his eyes, “Don’t hold back on my account.”</p><p>Pursing your lips you thought about it for a moment, “In New York?”</p><p>Sam nodded waiting expectantly.</p><p>“That’s kinda easy, ” you said with a roll of your eyes. “It’d have to be, go fuck yourself.” You avoided saying your usual knee jerk response in favor of a tack on. “Or I guess it’s, suck my dick. But that’s kind of sexy, so it doesn’t really count.”</p><p>Sam’s nose wrinkled in distaste as Steve snorted into his drink. “Really Y/N. That’s sexy to you? What kind of kink shit are you and Barnes doing?”</p><p>You laughed in spite of yourself, Sam really had no clue. “Five bucks says, if I say it to Buck he’ll drop trou right here.”</p><p>“Tin man?” Sam said with a disbelieving scoff. “He turned red as a stop sign when you held his hand last week at the coffee shop. He’ll never do it here in the commons.”</p><p>You wiggled your brows suggestively, seeing his face turn more annoyed. “Fine, your on, Hot Pants. But he has to do it here <em>and</em> you can’t say anything else besides that. Oh and, and it has to be today.”</p><p>“Alright,” you nodded, trying your best to swallow down the knowing smile. “You want in on this?”</p><p>Steve held up his hands, with a half-laugh. “No, I think I’ll pass.” Smart, he knew Bucky a little too well.</p><p>It wasn’t long before said victim, wandered back upstairs after his post-workout shower. Bucky’s hair was still damp and combed back, the teeshirt clinging to still wet skin and a pair of belted jeans slung low on his hips. His eyes caught yours and you bit your bottom lip suggestively giving him an obvious up-down. The tiny smirk and eyebrow raise letting you know he saw you as he opened the fridge for a bottle of water.</p><p>Sam had launched into a heated discussion about their last mission reports, which hadn’t been filled out yet or something, while Steve watched with weary and amused eyes. You really had no idea what it was Sam was trying to pick a fight about because you had stopped listening when Bucky bent over into the bottom of the fridge.</p><p>Thinking quickly you maneuvered yourself around the island in front of the fruit bowl. Blocking his favorite post-workout snack. He’d turned around with an annoyed look at Sam and spotted the bowl. He tried reaching past you several times but was unable as you weaved in front of him each time. Sam had stopped talking mid-sentence. A frustrated sigh escaped Bucky, “Can you move, Y/N?”</p><p>Too fucking easy. “Suck my dick, Sargent!”</p><p>Bucky looked at you with a stunned expression, his blue eyes wide in shock, mouth hung open slightly. Amusement danced in your own eyes as you watched him struggle for a brief second, but it quickly melted into a look of heat as his tongue reached out wetting his lower lip. Your eyes watching his hands intently, clasping his belt buckle in one while the other pulled it taught as deft fingers worked the clasp and popped the button on his jeans. You knew Bucky didn’t wear underwear post-workout, but you were damn sure Sam didn’t.</p><p>“Well, if you insist then,” his voice had dropped an octave, taking on that deep baritone that sent goosebumps flowing over your skin.</p><p>A snorting laugh escaped you, as you gripped the counter behind you tightly. Schooling your expression you sneered at him, lip curled and teeth exposed, eyes locked on his. You had to hold your ground. “I said <em>my</em> dick, Sargent. Not yours.”</p><p>Buckys hands immediately froze and, with an expression you had only seen behind closed doors, dropped his hands from his belt and grasped your hips. He leaned forward lips almost touching yours, minty sweet breath ghosting across your lips for a brief moment before he smirked and began to kneel in front of you. The digits of his cool metal hand looping into the waistband of your pants and popping the front button on your jeans as he looked up at you with wide blue eyes.</p><p>Beside you, Sam slammed a five-dollar bill down on the counter and threw his hands up in the air, “I’m out! You’re both nasty!”</p><p>Both you and Bucky laughed at Sam as scrambled out of the room as quick as he could, the sound of his laughter muffled against your thigh and you smothered your own with a hand. At the other end of the counter, Steve laid his head on his arm trying his best to not full-on belly laugh and failing miserably. </p><p>You would think after losing to the two of you multiple times, Sam would have learned his lesson by now. It was called a hustle for a reason.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>